


We are Back from the Dead and we feel like Monsters

by YuseiStardust18



Category: Hannibal (TV), Nine Lashes (Band), Original Work, Skillet (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Duncan Hillery, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Jeremy Dunn, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe-Werewolf, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Duncan Hillery, BAMF John Cooper, BAMF Korey Cooper, BAMF Peter Hale, Beta Peter Hale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, MONSTER is spelled M.N.S.T.R. for the Lab that the four escape from, Omega Tobias Budge, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Duncan Hillery, Werewolf Jeremy Dunn, alpha jack Crawford, and Back from the Dead, from Monster, mostly from Duncan Hillery, some use of Skillet lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Duncan Hillery awakes in M.N.S.T.R Labs, he plans to escape, and he ends up meeting with John Cooper, who plans to escape with him. They both end up finding their girls, John's wife, Korey, and Hillery's girlfriend, Allison Argent, who has been turned from the human and hunter that she once was to a werewolf, like her boyfriend. Will they escape from M.N.S.T.R Labs and if they do, which new faces will they meet along the way? Who will they trust? And why is the dead up and walking about?





	We are Back from the Dead and we feel like Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing something that involves my favorite Christian rock band, Skillet. I hope people like it!

_*Hillery's POV*_

I awake from the worst nightmare I've ever had, the only problem is, I have no idea what the nightmare was even about. I know exactly where I'm at, considering that I hear doctors all around me, and I'm in white from head to toe. Looking around, I rip out what seems to be an IV strapped to my arm, then I yank off a blood pressure cuff that's wrapped around my left bicep. My Alpha senses start to rock off the chain, and one thought comes to mind:

 

 _Mate._ My mate. Wait a second, do I have a mate? I walk towards a mirror, and I see a bite mark on my neck, and I don't really know who gave it to me, but whoever it was, had to be the woman that I'm with, the woman that I call mate. Is she an Alpha like me, or is she a Beta or Omega? I look around, smelling nothing but drugs, and other shit. I walk away from the mirror, looking at a blue bandage that's wrapped around my right arm. I wonder what will happen if I try to take it off. Well, here goes nothing. I fasten my teeth into the bandage, and with a growl escaping me, I yank it off, trying not to give myself whiplash in the process. Fuck, that hurts. With another growl escaping me, I let my eyes flash, letting my wolf out. As the bandage falls in tatters beneath me, I look around, hoping that I can find whoever my mate is. 

 

After what seems to be twenty minutes, my Alpha senses start to ring, and I growl, knowing that there's another Alpha in the room. I smell not one but two Alpha scents.  _This is bad,_ I think.  _There should not be another Alpha here._ With another growl, I run. I would've continued running if a hand hadn't come out of nowhere, and had slapped its way across my mouth, yanking me into the darkness. 

 

"Shhh," the person says, and it sounds male. My eyes widen, and my fangs pierce into his arms. He almost howls in pain, but I can tell that he's biting his lip. Snarling, I bite down harder, until the coppery metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. Finally, he lets me go, panting. I let him go, as well, the blood staining my lips. 

"Ow, crap," he says, pulling his arm back, as I show my fangs. "You didn't have to bite me, man, I was just trying to help you." I glare at him, the red in my eyes a bit visible. 

"You shouldn't have," I say, a hint of a growl in my throat. "Who are you, anyway?" The man grimaces, and says, 

"John. John Cooper is my name. I'm looking for someone, my wife. Her name is Korey. Do you know where she is?" I stare at him, and say,

"How should I know? Besides, I'm looking for someone, too." He stares at me, meeting my eyes, and asks,

"Who are you, and what is the name of this someone that you're looking for? Is it a woman?" I nod.

"Yes, it is. My name is Duncan Hillery, and I'm a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf. I'm looking for my mate, who just so happens to be an Alpha as well. I don't know her name, though, that's the problem." John sucks in air through his teeth, and I finally get to look at him. 

He is young, probably either my age, or a little bit older. He has dark hair, and dark blue eyes. Like me, he's clean-shaven, and he doesn't look like he's done anything wrong, so to speak. His eyes seem to darken, as he stares at me. 


End file.
